The rebirth of Whirlpool
by Minishia
Summary: Naruto is offered to become a wandering ninja by a woman by the name of Aoi and her little 'Clan'. After 4 years they come across the destroyed Whirlpool and decide to rebuild it to it's former glory. Eventual NaruTema
1. The Beginning

Minishia: Hay! New story!

Minikia: This is a smart/dark/sarcastic/strong Naruto fic! YAY! I love him like this! As much as child Gaara! He is so fuckin' CUTE! I mean if you don't find him cute you are MEAN!

Minishia: Ignore her school SUXS for her.

Minishia: 500 word story on ANYTHING due in 2 days and only on 233 words! Damn...

Minikia: If you're wondering why she is writing this instead is because she wants too and gives her pleasure of writing.

Minishia: Yup Yup

Minikia: Just to say this is a TRY at a dark/smart/sarcastic/strong Naruto fic.

Notes!

**Kurama/Summon/ Jutsu**

_Thinking_

Talking

NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN!

'DIE DEMON!' Shouted a random citizen as he chased a poor 4 year old Naruto with a kitchen knife. Naruto continued to run, he didn't want to die but maybe if he did would he meet his parents. Still dying wouldn't solve his problems.

'YOU KILLED MY CHILDREN AND MY HUSBAND!' Shouted another waving her pitchfork dangerously. Naruto ran into an alleyway only problem was, it was a dead end.

'NO! I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!' Screamed Naruto. His only response was laughing and a kunai to the arm. Many screams of 'DIE' followed as he was stabbed, kicked, punched and spat on. Soon they walked away from the dying boy to carry on with their lives.

NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN!

A woman known as Aoi Kiko walked through the village buying her groceries. She hummed a soft tune as she looked into an alleyway. She dropped her shopping bags in shock and ran over to the beaten blonde. She tied her purple hair in a make do ponytail and began to heal Naruto. 'Those villagers have taken this too far.' She muttered to nobody but herself. Her honey eyes blaring in anger as the soft green glow on her hands brightened._ What did he do to deserve this? _She asked herself, she knew of Kyuubi but the boy isn't Kyuubi!

NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN!

Naruto looked around. _A sewer? Well better find my way home..._ He thought to himself.

**Kit...Kit...Kit...**

_Huh? Probably just the wind... _

**Kit...Kit...Kit...**

_Stupid wind...So annoying..._

**I AM NOT THE WIND MORTAL! YOU DARE CALL ME **_**ANNOYING**_**?!**

_So it isn't the wind?_

**No!**

_Hmmmm... Kay._

**Good. Now follow the sound of my increasing annoying voice!**

Naruto just rolled his eyes at the voice but followed it anyway maybe it was the wind or his mind playing tricks on him. He will never know but he did.

**Hiya...**

Said a big orange/red fox about 1000 Naruto's tall. All Naruto did was cross his arms and raise an eyebrow with an expression that said 'really?' He sighed and said: 'Okay a fox in a sewer-'

**Your mind. **

'Sew-'

**Mind.**

'Sew-'

**Mind!**

'Ugh...Who are you anyway?'

**I am the great and mighty Kurama no Kitsune! You have the right to remain impressed! I can kill thousands of mortals with a flick of a tail! Pathetic.' **

'...If you're so great then why were you sealed by a human?'

'**Ummm... He caught me off guard?'**

'Riiigghtt... Anyway Kurama why am I here?'

'**How should I know? Well how about I train ya alittle I don't want a weak container. Time to wake up kit, a strange woman's worried about you!'**

'Huh? Wh-'

NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN!

'Oh thank god!'

'Huh? Who are you?' Naruto asked confused.

'Oh! I'm Aoi Kato. These little munchkins are Yoru and Kurai Hayashi. They were worried about you y'know.' Aoi introduced. Yoru had black hair and brown eyes, he was dressed in a blood red t-shirt and black shorts. On his feet were blue ninja sandals. Kurai had brown hair and black eyes, he was dressed in a black t-shirt and blood red shorts. On his feet were blue ninja sandals. Aoi flicked a lose strand of her purple hair out of her face. 'Ano... How are you feeling?' Kurai asked. Naruto blinked twice. They cared? Hey he wasn't complaining! 'Yeah, I think...' he answered. 'Good...' Yoru said awkwardly. 'Ouch! Ai! Help!' came a whiny shout in the other room. Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Causing trouble are you Aki?' Aoi teased. Aki pouted. 'I am not!' Aki insisted. 'Well whatever. We need to get on the road!' Aoi said enthusiastically. Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion. 'On the road?' he asked. Aoi turned to him, 'Yup! Were wandering shinobi, protecting people when we can. We came here for you!' she chirped. 'For...Me?' Naruto said uncertainly. 'Ano... Yes for you we have a-'Kurai started.

'Question for you-'Aki continued.

'This is-'Yoru said statically.

'Want to come with us?' They all but Aoi said.

Naruto blinked again before his face split into a grin. 'Can I? Really join you guys? People here don't treat me very nicely...' he asked in a pleading type voice. Aoi smirked; he honey eyes said one thing: 'You're in for something painful!' They all shivered. 'Course ya can kid! But first let's teach you Henge.' After several hours of training, Naruto learned the Henge. He transformed into a boy who had spiky black hair and ruby eyes, he wore a blue shirt and black shinobi pants and of course the blue ninja shoes. Soon all of the children were out **(1)** Konoha and in the dark forest.

NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN!

**There were some kids that haven't been introduced and some who are not important.**

Minishia: Sorry its abit short but I couldn't think of much.

Minikia: These OCC's don't have alot of roles but ninja's in the new village and friends for Naruto.

Minishia: Little hint for chapter 2: Naruto meets some more of the kids and Gaara, Temari and Yashamaru join the gang!

Minato: ...They don't own anything but there OCC's.

Kushina: I don't-Mmmh!

Kyuubi: No spoilers!

Kushina: Sorry..

All: Ja Ne!


	2. New members!

Minishia: Hi...

Minikia: Hello...

Minishia: I'm alittle upset I got ONE review and it was just telling me that I needed to go back to school.

Minikia: Did they ever think she was already in school?

Minishia: So for that comment this chapter is short.

Naruto: Blame him!

Temari: Yea!

All: So thanks for the unintelligent comment 3ch0 NOT

Sasuke: Can I destroy him?

Minishia: No.

Minikia: Maybe later...

Minishia: *Sigh* No... Chibi Gaara disclaimer!

Chibi Gaara: *Cough* Minishia and Minikia do not own Naruto but they do own there OCC's and abit of the plot...Why am I a Chibi?

Minikia: Cause I want you to be.

Naruto: Notes...

**Kurama/Summon Talking Jutsu**

_**Kurama/Summon Thinking**_

'Talking'

_Thinking_

NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN!

During the time he had spent with Aoi and her 'clan' he had met and got to know most of the people but spent most his time with Ai, Kurai, Aki, Aoi and Yoru

Kurai was the more talkative out of the twins and often spoke for Yoru also since he refused to talk unless needed. He wore the opposite of Yoru for instance if Yoru wore a white shirt and navy pants he would wear a navy shirt and white pants. He was better with Nin-Gen jutsu then Tai-Medical-Ken jutsu. Right now he was learning abit of sealing from Ai.

Yoru was a stoic and quiet one of the twins. Yoru was the older one and liked to tease Kurai. He preferred Tai-Nin-Ken jutsu then Gen-Medical jutsu but he knew enough medical to save a life. Yoru was the one who started the clothing thing with Kurai. (The white shirt navy pants thing!) Often he was found hiding in trees, shadows of walls or getting a piggyback off Aoi, napping.

Ai's real name was Aika but everyone called her Ai. She had flaming red hair that went to her mid back. Her hair was always tied in a high ponytail with two bangs framing her face. On his first month staying with them he found out that Ai was to an Uzumaki and his younger sister by 10 minutes. Ai was the holder of Kyuubi no Kitsune which was Kurama's sister (Ironic XD and don't tell me there the same cause I know they are!) She's the cook around the clan or at least one of them and the best one at that. He too found out that Ai is mute do to an angry mob in Mizu. She did Sealing, Nin-Ken and Medical Jutsu the rest but her Tai needed work.

Aki Haruno was a fun loving person who always helped with his pranks. When he wasn't he was training in chakra control, Tai and Gen jutsu. He was a natural with genjutsu and wanted to become the best genjutsu master in the whole shinobi world. Aki's mob of blonde hair was naturally flat against his head which Naruto found alittle freaky. Aki was often dressed in a dark colour and a bright colour like a lime shirt and black pants. His emerald eyes often held curiosity or mischievousness. He soon found out that Aki was once apart of the Haruno clan but was sent away due to having blonde hair and was taken in by Aoi.

Aoi was a ninjutsu specialist but knew alot of taijutsu styles and abit of genjutsu and medical stuff. She was once an experiment for Orochimaru for curse seal. She has a crush on Akahoshi (A/N Alot of my OCC's have names that begin with an a oops.) one of the taijutsu specialists. Aoi has a love for children and hates to see them beaten, sent away or depressed which is why lots of children were bought by Aoi to the Chaos clan as he dubs it. Aoi wears something similar to Anko in the chunnin exams.

Right now they were on their way to Suna to pick up their jinjuriki, Gaara. They had found out this information from their information gathers Hoshi and Ichiro. 'Great! Look Ai! A village! Is it Suna?' Aki said excitedly while shaking Ai. All she could do was nod while try to escape his clutches. Naruto sweatdropped. 'Ano.. Aki maybe you should let her go.' He said slowly. Aki blinked acouple times. 'Huh? Oh right! Sorry. Little excited there!' Aki said while releasing her. Ai sighed in relief.

'Aika dear! Help me carry this over to the teleportation seal!' shouted the old lady medic, who is the best medic in the clan. Ai sighed again; she did this alot, as she walked over to the old woman. Aki turned and waved at a random blonde Suna Nin who seemed to be running away from a red head in the distance. Yoru, being the smartest in the group came up with the conclusion that he was Gaara since Ai was at the teleportation seal. Ai soon came back holding a box of pocky. She stuck one in her mouth and threw the box in the air for one of them to catch. Aki jumped in the air dramatically and tried to grab the box but unfortunately it in landed in Naruto's palm. As it landed he waved it around in victory as Aki went in the emo corner. Ai took the box again and walked towards the young redhead.

NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN!

**With Gaara:**

Sad. Anger. Jealously. Loneliness. Was all the feeling he felt. Every. Single. Day. Sad for being alone, anger for those who hurt him, jealously for happy families and loneliness since he was always alone and forever alone in the world. Little did he know that a new family was here for him and only him. Gaara got his sand ready as a new figure approached him. As the figure came clearer he saw that the figure was a young girl probably a year or two years younger than him he saw she was smiling. He figured that she was preparing to kill him but he noticed that she held no weapon and it was a kind smile, something he never retrieved. She ran up to him and _hugged_ him all he did was stare at the girl. 4 new figures made their way up to them all smiling at him. The crowd stared in awe at the female red head. 'Hey you! Do you know your hugging the unstable demon?' someone shouted as soon as they did others were nodding in agreement. Ai released so much K.I that the Kazekage sensed it and immediately demanded his ANBU to capture the culprit to chain up and use as a weapon but after feeling the K.I they wet themselves and declined the mission. If Ai could speak then she would have defended Gaara but she couldn't. Aoi seeing her problem decided to help.

'He isn't a demon! Does he have a tail and is he made of sand?' she asked. 'Besides your all stupid and dumb! If you can't tell the difference between a demon and its jailor!' The group nodded. Ai released Gaara and stared at him in the eye, after acouple minutes Gaara blushed and turned away. Ai stood up and waved her arms about before falling into a victory pose of a hand on the hip and a peace sign. 'Leave Gaara alone!' a voice said from behind them. They all turned to the direction and saw Yashamaru, Gaara's uncle. Gaara turned and blinked, 'Uncle? What are you doing here?' he asked curiously. Yashamaru looked at the 5 wandering ninja, not that he knew that, before glaring at them.

'Uncle Yashamaru why are you glaring at them?'

'Gaara they might hurt you! Why don't you attack them like everyone else?'

'They helped me and defended me against the villagers, and she' Gaara said pointing at Ai 'hugged me.' Yashamaru was shocked no one dared hug Gaara because they were afraid of his sand and the Ichibi. Temari and Kankuro ran onto the scene and stood next to their Uncle.

'Well Gaara do you like it here in Suna?' Aoi asked.

Gaara blinked. 'Other then Temari nee-Chan, Uncle Yashamaru and Kankuro nii-chan no.' He answered truthfully. The group smiled cheerfully.

'You all can join the chaos clan! This clan is for abandoned children and missing Nin's, people who aren't accepted.' Naruto chirped. Yoru and Aoi rolled their eyes at the chaos's clan bit but paid it no mind, they kind of liked it. 'Your family can join if they want.' Kurai added. Gaara looked at his family hopefully; they seemed to be thinking it over. 'It would give us peace for once...' Temari mused. Kankuro nodded after abit. Yashamaru sighed. 'We'll join you guys but let us pack first.' Aoi nodded 'Of course' she said with a roll of her eyes. In acouple of hours they left Suna quietly in Henges, the chaos clan was growing and they honestly didn't mind.

NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN*NARU-CHAN!

Minishia: End...

Minikia: *Raises eyebrow* isn't this longer?

Minishia: Yes

Naruto: Why?

Minishia: I don't know! But I like it so I'm not editing the number.

Gaara: At the beginning you said it would be shorter.

Sasuke: He's got you there.

Minishia: Well it would've but I wanted alittle bit of detail it's hard to go smaller than 956 words!

Kurai: True..

All: Until next time Ja Ne!


	3. Konoha and Suna

Minishia: Hi guys! This chapter got alittle delayed...

Minikia: Stupid Microsoft! But our fault for wasting up the 30 day trail since we don't actually have it.

Minishia: Written a quarter and then poof! Couldn't do anything cause the typing options were locked.

Minikia: We were like: No No NO NOOOO! FUUUUUUUUUCK!

Naruto: Tell us about it! You were throwing a paddy by throwing your writing book into Sasuke's face... and the wall.

Sasuke: Hn. I didn't get an apology...

Minishia: *Snorts* You don't deserve one!

Gaara: *Sigh* Minishia does not own Naruto but she does own her OCC's steal them and she will get PISSED!

Minikia: Oooo! Minishia I remember! We were going to do that segment of 'Wheel of Misfortune' like Ladyfox does on 'A lazy cloud and a happy fox'!

Minisha: That's right!

Gaara: They don't own this either, credit goes to Ladyfox.

Minikia: Anyway! Let's bring our 'lucky' guest to the stage!

Minishia: And Minato and Kushi! They will be announcing and perhaps doing the torture.

Sasuke and Naruto: *Presses buttons*

* Minato and Kushina appear on stage*

Two: Huh?

Minishia: You will be helping on our fanfictional segment!

Kushina: A huh?

Minikia: A segment *Facepalm*

Kushina: Oh.

Minato: *Raises Eyebrow* How do we help?

Both Mini's: *Evil Smile*

Sasu,Gaa and Naru: *Pushes 'Wheel of Misfortune' onto stage* Tada!

Minato:* Takes place on Podium*

Kushina: *Wears red kimono and gestures to wheel*

All: WELCOME TO WHEEL OF MISFORTUNE!

Minato: Okay... For our contestant for this chapter is...

Kushina: Find out at the end where you see the unfortunate little soul take his or her torture...

1

~At Konoha~

He was furious, absolutely FURIOUS so much it made ANBU wet themselves. Hiruzen was so mad and irritated. Most people were celebrating about the loss of the demon child but some people knew better. They knew who Naruto really and of his remaining family that the villagers had disposed of. Sarutobi sighed desperately was this Minato's and Kushina's way of saying 'Take that Konoha! You deserve it for what you did to our baby!'? An ANBU with a dog mask appeared in the room in a puff of smoke. 'Ahh. Inu-San. Found an leads?' Sarutobi asked hopeful but that hopefulness disappeared when he heard the sigh. 'Sorry but no Hokage-Sama whoever took him was good at leaving no tracks.' the ANBU said in anger. 'Maybe it's time the truth comes out so those pathetic villagers and the council will see the error of there ways and see what horrible things they did to him,them.' The Inu suggested. Hiruzen thought about it Maybe start with the council and see if they do anything about it hmm... 'Perhaps Kakashi-Kun, perhaps...Dismissed' With a salute and a bow Kakashi shunshined out of the room and into the ANBU HQ. 'Now how to brake the news to the council?' Hiruzen mused.

~At Suna~

The Kasekage was too furious perhaps more then the Hokage. His not-so-secret weapon,his son had been abducted by an unknown source! He growled lowly. Not only had his youngest son been kidnapped but also his other 2 children and his brother in law. Screw it all to hell! Too make matters worse his ANBU couldn't find a single trace of them. Although they got close once in the Suna desert. Konoha had sent him a letter asking if he had seen their jinchuriki. After he asked his ninja only one said he had seen him with a small group talking to Gaara but no leads as to which way they went. He sighed in anger before going back to the dreaded paperwork... Screw his life over and over and over again! Fuck it.

~With the gang~

Naruto and Gaara sneezed twice before saying in union. 'Someone or something is talking about us...' Aoi raised an eyebrow but passed it as spending too much time together. Now back on their way to Konoha to pick up a few kids from major clans and when she says major she means completely major like maybe Uchiha or Hyuuga? (A/N Hint, Hint)

~With Konoha~

'NNNNAAAAANNNNIIII?!' shouted multiple voices...Along with a very loud sigh from yours truly the Sandaime and his loyal inu ANBU. The council was shocked as Hiruzen had just said something that made them all feel guilty to the blonde demon carrier and the red one. Danzo coughed.

'Are you kidding us Sandaime? A sick joke? There's no way that wrenched demon could be the product of two of Konoha's greatest hero's' said Mrs Sakiko Haruno, the last part of 'the wrenched demon' said in a threat type of way and in someways cheerful.

Scarecrow always hated her, no matter how much she tried to get him to like her. Due to the fact she was always mean and threatening to his Sensei's son, in some ways daughter aswell. Harshly, Hiruzen slammed his fist on the desk infront of him.

' You calling me, the great 3rd Hokage, the professor and the proctor of you all for years a liar?' He asked venom leaking in his voice. ' Did you have permission to speak anyway Sakiko?'. Said woman squirmed under the increasing K.I. Kakashi handed the head of the Sarutobi Naruto's file.

'Here's the proof of what I say!' he exclaimed throwing the file to Danzo.

Cautiously, Danzo slowly opened the file before tossing the information to Sakiko. Frightened, Sakiko read the file before gasping in disbelief.

'I-I'ts t-t-true!' she gasped before handing the file to the person next to her so the file could go round the table for everyone to see.

There's no way the demon spawn is the-' said Koharu as she looked over the file. ' - Is the child of the yellow flash and Red Hot-Blooded Habanero?!' The last part said in disbelief as she slowly handed the file to her teammate Homura with a shaky hand. Hiruzen smirked in triumph.

' See? I was telling the truth. Whether or not you STILL don't believe me when the truth is right infront of you then I can happily say your all idiots.' Hiruzen said. His statement caused many to growl. ' We must tell the village of it immediately.' Homura stated in monotone. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow but shook it off.

~ With Aoi's troop~

Temari was bored so out of boredom she decided on a song that they could sing. She mused it over before telling her idea to the group.

'I have a song we could sing to pass time'

All eyes turned to her waiting for the name as Akahoshi slowly picked up a C.D player along with a suitcase of C.D's. Temari was in awe at how many C.D's he had.

' How about Young? Nightcore version?' she suggested shyly. Akahoshi looked thoughtful for a moment before taking the C.D case out of the suitcase. Akahoshi placed the C.D into the player. He paused it before asking.

' Does everyone know this song?' Everyone nodded as the music began to play...

Children:

We are young!  
But we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
We don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart

Yashamaru,Akahoshi:

I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain.  
I see the love; I see the hate; I see this world that we can make!  
I see the life I see the sky. Give it all to see you fly...  
Yes! we wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it!  
Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes.  
I hear the hate in all your words all the wars to make us hurt  
We get so sick, oh, so sick; we never wanted all this  
Medication for the kids with no reason to live!

Aoi:

So we

March to the drums of the damned as we come  
Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!

Children:

We are young!  
But we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
We don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart

Aoi and Yashamaru:

As we walk among these shadows, in these streets, these fields of battle  
Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles.  
Hear us whisper in the dark, in the rain you see the spark  
Feel the beating of our hearts fleeting hope as we depart  
All together, walk alone against all we've ever known  
All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home  
But you take all we are; the innocence of our hearts.  
Make us kneel before the altar as you tear us apart!

Akahoshi:

So we  
March to the drums of the damned as we come  
Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!

Children:

We are young!  
But we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
We don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart

Aoi:

We will fight or we will fall

Children:

'til the angels save us all

Akahoshi:

We will fight or we will fall

Children:

'til the angels save us all

Yashamaru:

We will fight or we will fall

Children:

'til the angels save us all

Akahoshi, Aoi and Yashamaru :

We will fight or we will fall

Children:

'til the angels save us all...

Children:

We are young!  
But we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
We don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart

All:

We are young!  
But we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
We don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart

Aoi blinked this song reminded her of children like Naruto and Gaara. Some like Temari and Kankuro, people whose parents don't pay attention to them. This song could be the song of the Chaos Clan! She grinned happily when a imaginary light bulb shone brightly over her head. Yashamaru raised an eyebrow at her.

'What's your idea Aoi?'

'This song could be the song of the Chaos Clan! One we sing around the fire! Or something like that!' she exclaimed excitedly. Everyone agreed.

'Oh and thanks Temari! Had it not been your idea then I wouldn't have had my fabulous idea!' she chirped. Temari blushed alittle but nodded. Even though she only understood alittle of her speech Temari knew it was praise. Something told her that she would find better life with these people. For once in her life, with her father, she smiled a true smile.

1

Minishia: That's a wrap! Anyway wheel of misfortune victim of this chapter is...

Minikia: *Holds card* Orochimaru!

*Orochimaru appears on stage and lunges for Sasuke who hides behind Minishia*

Sasuke: Why him?!

Naruto: He was going to come eventually. * Pats Sasuke's back in a sympathetic type of way*

Minato: Roll the wheel Kushi-Chan!

Kushina: On it Mina-Kun! *Spins wheel*

Minato: Now before we explain your misfortune, there are 4 triangles which are different. 3 are fortunate torture and nothing bad will happen to you instead something good will. The other triangle is a safety triangle and you get away with nothing but there's only a 1 in a million chance of getting that. *Smiles cheerfully*

Kushina: *Hands Minato card.*

Minato: And your torture is getting placed in a genjutsu of you getting chased by a million Tora's while real Tora attacks you.

Orochimaru: Nooooo!

Sasuke: Yes Yes YES!

Minikia: Sasuke can you do the honors?

Sasuke: Sure can! Tsukuyomi.

Orochimaru: *Crumples to the ground*

All: Untill next time JA NE!

Minishia: P.S: Can I get some Reviews? Please? Is the story that bad? I have ONE review telling me it was horrible but no explanation. If it is horrible can you tell me why in your review so I can improve? Anyway R&R


	4. Uchiha's, Hyuuga's

Minishia: I would have updated sooner but I was in the middle of this chapter but my computer shut down! Let's not forget that my computer broke and I had writers block...

Minikia: Pft! You weren't in the middle! You had done a quarter!

Minishia: Details, details...

Minato: Can you get on with it? The very few that read this are waiting...

Kushina: He's right. You get barely anything on this story. You get way more on Chibified!

Minishia: Not my fault! People just don't read it.

All: Sure...

Minishia: *Huffs*

**Chapter 4 – Uchiha's, Hyuuga's.**

In Konoha's local park two black haired, onyx eyed boys were swinging on the swings. The eldest pushing the younger every so often. These two boys were known as Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. The heirs to the Uchiha clan.

'Nii-sama?' Sasuke asked with curiousity gleaming in his looked at him with a genuine smile on his face.

'Hai, Otouto?'

'Why does Father not appreciate me?' Itachi couldn't answer that, he didn't know himself.

'I don't know Otouto. Maybe you should ask Father.' Sasuke immeditly looked alarmed.

'Nani? But if he doesn't appreciate me then he wouldn't answer my questions... right?' Itachi had to admit Sasuke had a point.

'You have a point there Sasuke.' Sasuke beamed in pride.

'Really? Am I getting as smart as you?' Itachi shook his head and poked his little brother on the forehead with the well known Uchiha smirk.

'Nowhere close Otouto.' He said as he glanced at the sun. 'C'mon Mother said to be home by midday.' Sasuke nodded an hopped off the swing and onto Itachi's back. Soon they left the park heading towards the Uchiha compound.

**Meanwhile at the sandbox...**

A small girl with midnight blue hair and white pupil less eyes was playing in the sandbox. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga clan. She piled the sand into a small heap before cupping it in her hands and slowly letting the grain fall through her fingers.

''Hey you! Pip squeak!' A tall academy student said as he came up to Hinata. Hinata shook slightly in fear.

'Aww! Look the little babys crying!' Another boy said as he pushed Hinata into the sand.

'Go cry to Mommy! Oh wait... She died!' Another one laughed. Hinata felt tears of pain and frustration gather in her white eyes. She wished she could fight back but what if she hurt them too badly or she dishonoured her clan or something else! Curse her insecurity! And curse her so called protector or guard to!

**Meanwhile with the chaos clan...**

'Aurgh! I am so BORED!' Aki whined. Ai, who had gotten tired of his whining, whacked him on the back of his head with a wooden spoon.

'Ouch!...Where'd you get that spoon..?' Ai simply rolled her eyes. The group had stopped at a clearing in the fire country for lunch. Ai, Aoi, Yashamaru and acouple of mothers were cooking lunch for the clan. Everyone was quite annoyed for the wait and vey bored. However Aki was the only one to voice his opinions. Gaara and Naruto were playing a game of go fish. Temari was chatting with afew of the girls. Kankuro was entertaining the youngest children with his puppets. Kurai and Yoru were playing a game of chess, both sucking badly. Naruto smirked at Gaara. Gaara didn't like that smirk.

'Sorry Gaara but... I win.' Naruto said showing his cards. (Can you even win at go fish?) Gaara threw his cards on the ground with a huff.

'How come you keep winning!? Noone can have this much luck!'

'Would you rather play Tsunade?'

'Yes, I would win...All the time.' Kurai rolled his eyes.

'Be glad you're not playing Monopoly, he crushes you sooner then you can say supercalafradulisticexpealadous!' ( Did I spell that right?)

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

'Why supercalafradulisticexpealadous?' Aoi asked slowly. Kurai simply shrugged.

'It's a long word. If I said the word 'it' then he would beat you in two rounds which by the way is mostly impossible...' The group facepalmed before going to back to what they were doing.

'Lunch!' The women shouted.

'Hai!'The children replied excitedly. Soon everyone had washed their hands ( Must faked it) and were sat down to eat. Ai had made her team a each bento with the help of Aoi. The women had made everyone else sushi. The team's eyes lit up.

'God! This is delicious!' Kankuro exclaimed.

'Yummy!' Naruto and Gaara shouted.

'Mmmm...' Yoru sighed in bliss.

'Which one of you made this?' Yashamaru asked. Ai blushed.

'Ai made most of it; I only put the food in the bentos and gave everyone their chop sticks.' Aoi replied with a giggle. Ai's blush reddened slightly.

'Aww! Ai you don't have to be shy!' Aoi said with a grin and a hug. Everyone laughed happily. Life was looking up for Naruto...And he couldn't be happier.

'Okay! Let's get back on the road! We've got along 3 hours till we get to Konoha.' Ai said with a clap of the hands.

'Why didn't you pick them up when you got me?' Naruto asked in confusion. Aoi stopped in her tracks and facepalmed.

'That's what I forgot...' The group sighed at her the clan were on the way to Konoha. During the Journey the clan stopped an hour later. Aoi's group went to the village along with acouple if the merchants. As soon as Konoha was in sight the team put up their henges.

'Good morning!' The guards said cheerfully but you could hear the tiredness in his voice.

'Good morning!' They said back in greeting before continuing their way into the village.

**Meanwhile with Hinata...**

'Cry baby!, Crybaby!' the boys choursed while pushing Hinata between them.

'Stop it!' a voice cried in the distance. The boys tossed Hinata to the ground and looked in the diraction of the voice. Naruto ran up to the bullies and punched the leader in the nose. Kurai ran up from behind them and punched bully 2 in the jaw. Gaara came up from behind them and captured the bullies in his sand but not before bitch slapping bully 3. The boys high fived and smirked at the bullies.

'Hey? You okay?' Naruto asked as he helped up Hinata. Hinata blushed heavily.

'Y-Yeah.. W-Who are y-you a-and who a-are your f-f-friends?' she asked shyly. Naruto pointed to himself.

'Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki.' Gaara pointed to himself.

'I am Gaara no Sabuko (Did I get it right?).' Kurai pointed to himself.

'My name is Kurai Hayashi.' Yoru came up from behind and pointed to himself.

'Yoru Hayashi.' And he pointed at Temari.

'Names Temari No Sabuko, over there is my younger brother Kankuro, my uncle Yashamaru and as you know my youngest brother Gaara.' Naruto pointed at the last remaining three.

'There's Aoi Kato, Aki Haruno and Ai Uzumaki over there in that tree.' Naruto said pointing at the three individually. Hinata nodded slightly signally that she caught all of that.

'Oh and theirs acouple 20 more people an hour or so away.'

'So about 29 people in this um...group?' Hinata asked.

'Yup.'

'Okay..' Aoi ,Aki and Ai jumped down from their tree and joined the group.

'Now then a question..' Kurai said.

'Would you..' Aki continued.

'Like to..' Naruto said.

'Join us?' Gaara said. Ai facepalmed they is this something they will always do? Hinata's white eyes sparkled slightly before becoming dull.

'I-I-I want to but..my Father he won't allow it..' she said sadly. The boys looked at eachother in determination before looking at Hinata.

'Then don't tell him.' Yoru said simply.

'H-Huh?'

'He means sneak out.' Kurai translated causing a sigh from his older twin brother.

'B-but how? T-There's guards everywhere..'

'We'll keep watch while you gather your things. You know henge right?' Naruto asked. Hinata nodded.

'Hai! S-so t-tonight then?' Aoi shook her head.

'I'm afraid not. We have some more people to gather up tomorrow we'll be leaving in..let's see.. 3 days. 5 at most.' Hinata nodded.

'I-I should be g-going.. I should s-start p-preparing to l-leave. G-Goodbye!' Hinata called before running to the Hyuuga compound. Aoi clapped happily.

'Okay! We should find an hotel to stay the night in. Tomorrow, we'll be busy!' Aoi said as she went off to look for a hotel.

There was no doubt about it. Naruto Uzumaki's life was turning happier at every passing second with these people. The more people they collected the more he felt complete and happy.

**~End~**

Minishia: So what do you think. I apologise for all the speech. No doubt that it was abit hard to follow.

Minikia: *Nods* Yeah.. there is a tad bit too much speech..

Minishia: Oh and I also apologise if you find stranded words in there too. I didn't spot any... But if you do then that's because I'm listening to Nightcore as I write this so um yeah..

Minato: Wheel?

Minishia: Yup.

Kushina: Woop! * Stands at wheel in her red dress.*

Minato: *Stands at podium.*

**WHEEL OF MISFORTUNE! ***Clap*

Minato: Okay today's participant is... Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke: Oh god no...

Minato: Kushina if you please?

Kushina: * Spins wheel.*

Minato: Oh..a TORTURE CARD MWHAHAHA! Ahem..Your torture is..

*Drumroll*

Minato: To be dangled over a-pit of fangirls and female Itachi's.

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Is dangling over a-pit*

Fangirls: Sasuke- kuuuuuuuuuuun!

FemItachi's: Sasu-Chaaaaaaaaan!

Minishia: Okay that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Very sorry for the long wait. Honestly half the time I was waiting for afew more reviews..

All: Ja Ne!


End file.
